fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Officer Jenny
}} Jenny is the main character of the Police Acadamy series, she has been the lead character in all of the Police Acadamy games thus far. She is dedicated and inquistive. She has Blue hair and wears a the blue police officer uniform of Kanto with a name badge and a blue hat. She is a detective as of Police Acadamy: Answers. She used to be the mascot for Vined Inc.. Relationships Her best friend is Nurse Joy, she is also good friends and partners on the force with Marble and she had a crush on Reggie and then at the end of Police Acadamy: Answers they are seen kissing, they were a couple until she cheated on him with Timothy in Police Acadamy: SCPD who is her new boyfriend. Pokemon Growlie Growlie is Jenny's Growlithe who first appears in Police Acadamy: Training as a loyal and excitable young pup. He uses many fire attacks such as Ember and Flamethrower as well as Scratch and Bite. He appears to be in love with Marble's Growlithe. Growlie returns in Police Acadamy: Graduation, Police Acadamy: Relocation, Police Acadamy: Search, Police Acadamy: Answers and Police Acadamy: SCPD. Growlie appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. Squirtle-->Wartortle A rebellious Young squirtle who causes mayhem in Vermillion City in Police Acadamy: Training but he is calmed down by Jenny and he helps her cross the ocean. He returns in Police Acadamy: Graduation this time in an extended role where he helps her in more battles through the second half of the game. He returns in Police Acadamy: Relocation and shows the girls to the Rocket's base. He returns still uncaptured in Police Acadamy: Search. Squirtle appeared as a bike in the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. He returns in Police Acadamy: SCPD where he evolves into a Wartortle to protect Jenny from behind stabbed. Pidgeot A large Pidgeot that belongs to the Police Acadamy was lent to Jenny and her friends in Police Acadamy: Training to fly her around the city. He uses very few attacks. He makes a second appearance in Police Acadamy: Search for the final battle. Pidgeot appeared as a bike in the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. Gastly In Police Acadamy: Graduation Jenny catches another pokemon, a gastly. This is the first pokemon that Jenny has owned aside from Growlie. Gastly is very shy and he can phase through things and levitate as well as use ghost moves like Nightshade. He returns in Police Acadamy: Relocation, Police Acadamy: Search, Police Acadamy: Answers and Police Acadamy: SCPD. Gastly appeared as a kart in the Nintendo DS game Police Acadamy: Racers and the Nintendo Wii game Police Acadamy: Racer X. Spinarak In Police Acadamy: Relocation when Jenny first enters the rocket base this abused Spinarak runs straight towards her she is the first female pokemon that Jenny has ever had. Spinarak makes nets and rope ladders using String shot. Jenny did not catch her. She is then given to a young girl at the start of Police Acadamy: Search. Police Acadamy Series Training She appears as a new recruit into the Kanto Police Acadamy (KPA) in Police Acadamy: Training. After being accepted into the acadamy Jenny had to relocate to the big city here she moved in with nursing school recruit and future best friend Joy. Jenny receives her first pokemon and hits it off instantly with her partner Marble. Jenny soon meets and falls in love with Pokemon breeder Reggie however the four friends soon discover that all is not right in Vermillion City as the citizens are induced into a zombie like behaviour attacking each other. Taming wild pokemon and using her best instincts Jenny takes down Team Rocket in their bid to destroy the city and the world. Graduation As graduation looms for Jenny and her friends Joy and Marble in Police Acadamy: Graduation trouble is brewing again. With her love interest and friend Reggie having moved over to Saffron City the girls are on a visit only to find that the dojo has been ransacked. Consulting the cleric Sabrina about the trauma in the dojo Jenny goes to Lavender Town and catches her first pokemon Ghastly. Jenny returns to vermillion to discover its Team Rocket up to trouble again, returning to Saffron Jenny and her friends take down Team Rocket once again. Relocation With recent troubles in Goldenrod city the recently graduated officers Jenny and Marble are transferred to Johto in Police Acadamy: Relocation. After Renald has made his presence known in Johto they search to track him down. Jenny finds the radio station ransacked and the bike shop burnt down, the girls search down and find the base that Renald has been operating out of. Jenny finds her friend Reggie kidnapped and bound here, Renald knows who she is and how to get to her. Search As Renald is still on the loose Jenny and her pals return to track him down once again in Police Acadamy: Search where Renald has taken up residence in the Pokemon Radio Tower. However its not quite so simple when Jenny finds that a gaol break means that former Rocket head honcho Eustace has been released. Jenny struggles to follow all of her leads and is left to follow her instincts as a police office to chase the bad guy she does know or the one that she doesn't. Answers Stationed in Vermillion City the best rookie cops in all of Kanto Jenny and Marble are place on rocket cases all over Kanto in Police Acadamy: Answers they begin with their case on Leonardo but are soon running across the country. When Jenny receives a tip from Eustace on the case she is sceptical to take it however she soon finds that good and bad isn't always so black and white. Upon being promoted to detective for their arrest of Renald Jenny looks back upon letting Eustace escape. She feels conflicted about her promotion and how much she desereved it. SCPD She is again the main character in the first Nintendo Wii Police Acadamy platformed Police Acadamy: SCPD where she is tracking down the new rockets and get a new boyfriend Timothy after being dumped by Reggie. Racers Series Racers Jenny is a playable character in the Nintendo DS Kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racers. She is light weight and her karts are Growlie and Gastly. Racer X Jenny is a playable characer in the Nintendo Wii kart racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. She is available from the start and is a light weight racer. Other apperances Jenny will make her first appearance outside of a Police Acadamy she has since appeared in Super Nintendo Band! and is set to appear in Fantendo Silence which will be canon within the Police Acadamy series. She will also appear as a summon in KH: A New Beginning for Sora and Link, used for attacking Heartless with her bike, and a Crobat and Umbreaon (although she may have never used those Pokemon in the Police Academy series). This is due to since Sora and Link visited the Pokemon world, it is canon to both the Police Academy series (despite her appearance as a summon (which is non-canon of her Pokemon she uses), and the regular Pokemon series. Wrapped Up Jenny initially arrests Iron and Amber when they appear in Wrapped Up however upon discovering that they are pursuing Rocket villains she quickly apologises and lets them go. She is quick to serve as a guide around Kanto when she has the opportunity however he busy work schedule often prevents her from being a guide usually when the kids most need help. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Police Acadamy Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Vined Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Characters